The Rubble
"The Rubble is one hell of a place. It's the kinda place where cultures melt, merge, and rise from the pot as an entirely new one. It's more than just the capital of RD.. It's the capital of the damn Outer Colonies.." — Rosaline Gomez, ORI Operative The Rubble is a collection of hollowed out asteroid habitats tethered together by both physical tethers and gravity in the far outskirts of the Theta Eridani System. It was modeled after the old Rubble, found in the 23 Librae System, that was destroyed during the Battle of the Rubble. The Habitats The Rubble has steadily grown to include almost 1,000 inhabited asteroids, and has attracted many other asteroids through gravity. With this, the population has rapidly increased, mostly due to migration from RD's colony planets, such as Theta Eridani and Polaris IV, where war tears apart many parts of the planets' surfaces. As of 2558, the population has reached 12 million, and is expected to pass 15 million by 2560. The Rubble's many habitats have also begun to specialize, such as Habitat 1 becoming the main administrative and legislative habitat. Habitat 2 has become known as the "Prison Habitat," as it houses the Federal Prison, run by the RMP on the Rubble. Habitat 12, the "Party Habitat", has become well known for its numerous nightclubs, such as Rock Bottom, The Red Room, and Eddie's in the Rocks. They have also been known for their lucrative drug trade. Habitat 44 and 45 have become known for their shipping and immigration, often being jokingly referred to as the "border wall" of the Rubble. Habitat 44 handles all foreign travelers and/or immigrants, housing the Federal Immigration and Customs Administration headquarters. Habitat 35, known as the "Rock Bank" houses many of the financial centers of the Rubble, such as the Federal Bank, and many other private bank chains. While some habitats are poorer than others, almost all habitats house lower level slums. The more poor the habitat is, the more expansive the slums become. The one exception is Habitat 1, which has pretty expansive slums, being the largest habitat. Some habitats, such as Habitat 1, house very rich top levels, including glass domes to allow the top couple levels to actually see the sky (either a projection, or just the stars). The Rubble also houses simulated weather and climate, modeled after the weather of Earth. Rain and snow have been seen on rare occasions on the Rubble, but the climate on the Rubble is more than often dry, rather than humid. The Rubble's habs, as some call them, change temperature with the seasons, reaching an average of 32 in the winter, 80 in the summer, and 65 in the fall and spring. The Culture of the Rubble The Rubble is known to have developed a distinct culture, and is even beginning to develop an accent, seen in the younger generation of Rubble inhabitants. Inhabitants of the Rubble prefer to use the demonym ''"Rocker," ''although others have also been noted, such as "Rubbler," "Rockhopper," and "Belter." The accent found on the Rubble has a distinct Latin, Slavic, and Germanic influence, due to a large Spanish, Portuguese, Russian, and German presence on the station. The accent can only really be described as a fusion of these accent, and is unique to each speaker, with a general common vibe among speakers, showing that the accent is still in development. A certain set of slang has also developed with this culture, mostly stemming the urban, rebellious, and militaristic culture of Raider Dawn. Such slang words include: * "Smurf" (Meaning a new, inexperienced person). * "Dew" (A soft drink, as opposed to 'soda' or pop'). * "Buzzkills, or reddies" (Referring to the RMP and their red uniforms and strict behavior). * "Billy" (An inexperienced RD military recruit, stupid). * "Spook" (ORI/RACOP-SOG Personnel). * "Hopper" (Migrant/Nomad/Person who moves around a lot). * "Pickle" (Nickname for UNSC soldiers, referring to their Marines' green uniforms). * "Loli" (Short girl; came from an anime term). * "Toxic" (Became a general term for annoying, bad, stupid, or cringe-like). Category:Locations Category:The Rubble __FORCETOC__